Crescendo
by Sukida6
Summary: « Tu ne m’appartiens pas… » La voix était rauque et tremblotante. Kakashi eut dû mal à la reconnaître et pourtant c’était bel et bien celle d’Iruka. Tu ne m’as jamais appartenu… « Tu es libre Kakashi.» OS. Centré sur Iruka et Kakashi.


**Titre**: Crescendo

**Auteur**: Sukida

**Série**: Naruto

**Genre**: OS, romance, humour (?), léger lime. Ha oui, j'oubliais, yaoi.

**Couple**: KakaIru (J'annonce la couleur dès le début, héhé)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tout droit de l'imagination du grand Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note**: Si vous voulez lire mes p'tits commentaires persos, je vous conseille de le faire après avoir lu la fic en entier. Sinon ça casse l'ambiance. Enfin, je trouve;)

**Note** **2**: Les phrases en _italiques_ sont les pensées d'Iruka et les phrases en _italiques_ entre «» sont celles de Kakashi.

**Résumé** (le plus dur à faire pour la fin): «-Tu ne m'appartiens pas…» La voix était rauque et tremblotante. Kakashi eut dû mal à la reconnaître et pourtant c'était bel et bien celle d'Iruka. _Tu ne m'as jamais appartenu…«-_Tu es libre Kakashi.» **OS. Centré sur Iruka et Kakashi. **

Crescendo

Il s'assura que le couteau était bien propre avant de faire lentement glisser la lame le long du corps retirant avec ennui la peau. Mais il n'enleva pas tout en un coup, seulement une partie… Il avait tout son temps après tout, alors pourquoi se presser?

Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'autre coté et retira tout la peau brune et crasseuse de sa ''victime''.

Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à tout découper. Son moment préféré, surtout quand il avait les nerfs en pelote. Il divisa la dépouille en plusieurs morceaux en un temps record mais le travail n'était pas encore fini. Il se dépêcha de tout jeter dans l'eau et regarda avec indifférence les morceaux couler.

_Et de une_, nota-t-il avec amertume.

Il se retourna et choisit sa future victime.

Ce fût à ce moment là qu'il prit la plus grosse pomme de terre comme ça il devra moins en éplucher (0). Arriva le moment où il devait couper la patate en rondelle, il s'acharna dessus comme un forcené si bien qu'il ne restait plus que des morceaux de la grosseur d'un grain de riz.

Iruka n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la cuisine, pourtant il avait un invité ce soir et pas n'importe lequel.

_Raison de plus pour laisser cramer le gigot_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Le professeur décida de s'attaquer à la salade. Il pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie pour l'essorer avec le nouvel appareil que lui avait gentiment offert Naruto. Tout en tirant sur la ficelle (1), il laissa libre cours à ses pensées.

_Comment ose-t-il… Et après ça vient clamer son amour éternel. Enfin, non pas clamer… C'est vrai ça, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… Pourquoi j'en fais tout un plat? Monsieur peut aller voir qui il veut… _

Il retira la salade qui n'avait plus un millilitre d'eau dans ses feuilles et la mit dans un plat rond après l'avoir assaisonnée.

_Non, monsieur ne peut pas. Ça ne me plait pas du tout cette histoire. Je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute… _

Il finit d'éplucher les patates et les plongea dans l'eau chaude. Il n'avait pas acheté de dessert. Monsieur n'en valait pas la peine. Iruka ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être celui qui faisait toujours des efforts, celui qui essayait de faire plaisir à l'autre alors que _lui_ ne faisait rien.

_Espèce de génie égoïste… Tu te sers bien de moi… _

Que restait-il à faire? Ha oui, mettre la table.

_Est-ce vraiment indispensable? Monsieur ne pouvait-il pas manger dehors? _

Il secoua la tête. Ce soir, il n'avait pas un gramme de bonne volonté. Prendre une douche le calmerait peut-être… Oui, il commencerait par prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, quand il aura retrouvé son calme, il mettrait gentiment la table comme un hôte exemplaire.

**xxx **

L'énervement qui l'avait gagné tout à l'heure avait enfin disparu. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Son invité avait déjà trois quart d'heure de retard et l'énervement le regagnait…

Iruka était de nature gentil mais il ne fallait pas non plus jouer avec ses pieds. Il n'était pas la bonne poire de service. Et justement, son invité le prenait pour tel…

Assis dans le canapé, son menton appuyé contre sa paume, les jambes croisées, il guettait son arrivée. Le chuunin avait même tamisé les lumières pour créer une ambiance plus douce. S'il avait été de bonne humeur, il aurait même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à mettre de l'encens. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, son invité devra se contenter d'une pièce plus ou moins rangée, avec un maigre apéritif.

Il commença à taper du pied. Une heure de retard. Ce qui était agaçant avec un homme aussi ponctuel, c'est qu'une fois sur deux Iruka se voyait obligé de manger froid. Les seules fois où il mangeait chaud, c'est quand il allait chez _lui_. Non, Monsieur n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard tout en restant chez _lui_. Incroyable mais vrai.

_Mais que faisait-il bon sang? _

Au début, il aurait été inquiet. Mais au fil de sa relation avec l'homme, il avait remarqué que c'était dans sa nature d'être toujours en retard. Il ne l'était pas seulement avec ses élèves. Il l'était avec tout le monde. Le jour où il serait à l'heure, là un grand malheur arrivera!

Alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Iruka se força à sourire quand il ouvrit la porte. Il fallait faire bonne impression pour faire entrer son convive, après tout, il avait l'intention de le tuer pour le punir de tout ces retards injustifiés…

Kakashi se grattait le bas du crâne et son œil visible était fermé mais on pouvait clairement voir son sourire à travers son masque.

- Yo! Lança t-il joyeusement, désolé pour le retard, un de mes chiens s'est mis à courir après un chat et moi j'ai dû courir après mon chien. Ça a duré longtemps… (2)

Iruka soupira discrètement. Un chien ninja surentraîné qui ne sait pas obéir…?

- Kakashi, tu sais bien que tes histoires ne prennent pas avec moi. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir avec un professeur. Ce genre d'excuse, je l'entends plusieurs fois par jour grâce à mes élèves…

Le brun observa plus attentivement le jounin. Ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère.

Kakashi était toujours en uniforme.

_Non, mais il ne peut vraiment pas faire un effort? _

Lui-même avait s'était douché et changé. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus sorti le beau costard-cravate (il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir un au fond de son placard) mais il portait une tenue décontractée assez classe. Il avait mit son pull blanc cassé préféré et un simple pantalon noir. Il s'était même lavé les cheveux et les avaient soigneusement démêlés avant de les coiffer en une queue de cheval, sa ''coiffure'' habituel.

Kakashi remarqua facilement le regard critique que lui portait son amant et baissa les yeux sur lui pour voir ce qu'il le dérangeait autant.

_«J'ai fais un tache ou quoi?»_ se demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Tu as peur de te faire agresser d'une minute à l'autre par une armada de ninjas enragés? Demanda Iruka avec humeur.

L'accueil déstabilisa Kakashi et il se demanda même si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rentrer chez le brun quand ce dernier semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Il regarda à nouveau sa tenue.

Bon, c'est vrai, son uniforme était un peu tacheté de boue et ses cheveux mouillés. Mais essayer donc d'arriver sec chez quelqu'un alors que vous n'avez pas de parapluie sous la main et que dehors c'est le déluge.

- Iruka, je…

Mais le brun s'éloignait déjà de lui laissant la porte grande ouverte. Malgré l'absence d'invitation explicite, Kakashi entra et referma vivement la porte. C'est pas qu'il commençait à avoir froid mais il avait bien passé une demi-heure sous la pluie. Ce fût seulement lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon qu'il sentit une horrible odeur de cramé dans la pièce.

_«Mais qu'avait donc Iruka ce soir_?» s'inquiéta le Jounin.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Ou pire que n'avait-il pas fait?

**xxx **

Le repas se déroula dans un silence inquiétant et dans une atmosphère étouffante.

«_Le calme avant la tempête._» pensa Kakashi redoutant le pire.

Iruka n'avait pas levé les yeux de son assiette de tout le repas. Chose habituelle quand ils mangeaient ensemble. Kakashi lui avait fait comprendre au début de leur relation qu'il préférait que personne ne le regarde quand il mangeait, car il y devait bien évidemment retirer son masque et ça lui posait toujours problème de montrer son visage. Même à Iruka. Depuis, cette sorte de rituel était restée. Quand ils mangeaient à deux, soit Iruka se trouvait un journal et se cachait derrière tout en mangeant, soit il regardait ailleurs jusqu'à ce que le ninja aux cheveux argents remette ce foutu masque.

Petit rituel qui affectait beaucoup Iruka. Cela lui pesait énormément de ne pas pouvoir discuter en regardant son interlocuteur. Mais ça Kakashi l'ignorait.

Ce dernier se demandait comment attirer l'attention du brun sans attirer sa colère…

Le Jounin avait l'impression que le brun était vraiment fâché ce soir, chose qui arrivait rarement. Iruka était plutôt le genre de personne qui savait garder son calme et qui avait une patience à tout épreuve. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait quelques petites exceptions avec ses élèves, mais c'était différent. Il devait enseigner des trucs et des machins à une bande de petits monstres, du matin jusqu'au soir. C'était compréhensible qu'il pousse une beuglante de temps en temps. Mais Kakashi savait qu'Iruka n'avait pas été à l'école aujourd'hui vu que c'était congé. Sa mauvaise humeur ne pouvait donc pas être causée par ses élèves.

A ce moment, ses yeux bruns semblaient lancer des éclairs à ses nouilles et Kakashi se doutait instinctivement que c'était de sa faute si Iruka était fâché…

Heureusement que les crises de colère de son compagnon étaient rares car le jounin savait qu'elles étaient redoutables…

Il remit son masque dès qu'il avala la dernière bouché de viande de son assiette et tenta de briser la glace.

- C'est vraiment très bon, complimenta l'homme au masque tout à fait sincèrement.

Regard noir de son interlocuteur. Le dit interlocuteur qui n'avait pourtant pas mis tout son cœur à faire un bon repas. Il avait laissé brûler le gigot et prit de remord, il l'avait remplacé par du blanc de poulet à moitié cuit. Il s'était alors résigné à appeler le traiteur chinois. Traiteur chinois qui entre parenthèse coûtait la peau des fesses.

Kakashi soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas l'attitude habituelle de son amant. Quelque chose clochait et il allait devoir le pousser à en parler. Sans quoi, Iruka serait toujours en froid avec lui. Et le pire c'était que Kakashi ne savait même pas pourquoi…

- Iruka, commença t-il prudemment, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça va! Répondit sèchement le brun.

Il regretta une fraction de seconde d'être aussi sec avec Kakashi et puis ce sentiment de regret disparut. Il ne voulait pas continuer une relation comme ça et le lui ferait clairement comprendre.

- Iruka… sermonna gentiment son aîné.

Mais bon, pour que Kakashi comprenne clairement, il fallait aussi qu'il s'explique clairement…

Le chuunin respira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Très bien, je vais être sincère avec toi…

Il n'avait pas envie de commencer une dispute avec Kakashi mais il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui. Il y avait des choses qui le dérangeaient et il avait besoin de les exprimer.

- Je…

Malheur, Iruka ne savait pas par où commencer (3). Il avait pourtant répété ce discours devant son miroir plusieurs fois afin de pouvoir trouver les mots justes et paraître convaincant. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant _lui_, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Kakashi… Est ce que tu me fais confiance?

Le jounin regarda le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Plus que la question, c'était la tristesse dans la voix d'Iruka qui le surprit. Ce dernier s'attendait surtout à de la colère de la part de son interlocuteur, pas à de la tristesse...

Kakashi pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et appuya son menton contre sa paume.

- Ne sois pas idiot… Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

Iruka releva péniblement la tête pour lui faire face.

- Alors pourquoi…

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés attendit patiemment la suite. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer la main à Iruka, il devait le laisser s'exprimer à son rythme.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu me montrer ton visage?

Iruka n'attendit pas la réponse de son aîné. Après avoir marqué une courte pause, il continua.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer une relation avec quelqu'un qui se cache.

Iruka se maudit mentalement. La conversation ne devait pas prendre un tel tournant. Quand il répétait devant son miroir, tout n'était que fureur et explosion. Il se défoulait et pour être franc, après il se sentait mieux. Alors que maintenant… A chaque parole son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui piquaient aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps Kakashi restait muet de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à _ça_!

_«Tu mens…_», Fit un voix dans sa tête.

Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre Iruka voudrait le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Mais Kakashi appréhendait ce moment. Il avait peur qu'Iruka le rejette par la suite. Il avait peur qu'il soit déçu.

- Est ce vraiment important? S'entendit-il dire d'une voix quelque peu mal assurée.

- Kakashi… J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser en te regardant dans les yeux. J'aimerais pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi sans qu'un bandeau me cache la vue. J'aimerais manger un repas tout en pouvant discuter avec toi et ne pas regarder mon assiette comme si c'était la plus grande merveille du monde! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?

Kakashi bloqua sa respiration. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. Ce n'était pas normal. Il commençait à paniquer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

_«Respire. Et calme toi…» _

Son souffle se fit saccadé et il baissa les yeux face au regard abattu d'Iruka. Kakashi était vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation… Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir…

«_Je le rends malheureux? Par mon comportement, je le rends malheureux?_»

- Je n'ai pas le privilège de connaître ton visage, continua le brun, peut-être serais-tu plus heureux vers ceux en qui tu veux bien le montrer. Vers ceux en qui tu as _vraiment_ confiance. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu vas vers Ayame-chan (4).

_«Ayame-chan?» _

Le jounin fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien entendu?

- Que viens faire Ayame dans cette histoire?

Nerveux, Iruka tripota sa serviette. Kakashi le stoppa d'un geste vif en lui prenant le poignet.

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'Ayame maintenant?

Le chuunin rougit. Il avait cru percevoir de l'agacement dans l'œil visible de son compagnon.

- Et bien… Je suis au courant… Naruto m'a raconté ce petit incident chez Ichiraku…

Kakashi commençait à comprendre.

- Et elle…

- Elle a vu mon visage, acheva le ninja en soupirant, Iruka c'était un accident!

- Tu fais de drôle d'accident toi, en mangeant un bol de ramen… Ironisa le brun en haussant un sourcil, toi qui prends tellement de précaution quand tu manges avec moi…

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'était pas volontaire…

Le jounin ne douta plus, il avait bel et bien senti de la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon. Ou bien était-ce du reproche?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux aller la retrouver…

L'homme au masque se prit le visage entre les mains. Cette situation devenait ridicule…

- Si je suis ta logique, ça veut dire que je peux… dois être avec les seuls personnes qui ont vu mon visage? Persifla le ninja copieur en relevant le visage.

- … Je n'ai pas dis ça!

- Dans ce cas, j'aurais dû être avec Gai depuis bien longtemps… Continua l'aîné imperturbable.

- …

- Ça t'inquiète tant que ça de savoir que d'autre l'ont vu et pas toi? Mais je te rassure, le plupart qui ont vu mon visage sont morts!

- Arrête!

Kakashi se tut soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il avait élevé la voix. Il s'était levé d'un bond et sa chaise était renversée sur le sol. Il avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur la table faisant trembler les assiettes.

Il avait crié sur Iruka.

En six mois de relation ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà disputés mais jamais Kakashi n'avait autant haussé le ton. Il regarda Iruka qui se cachait les yeux en reposant son front contre ses doigts. Le jounin remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient.

Kakashi aurait voulu s'excuser de s'être emporté mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Sa bouche était si sèche... Comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Tu ne m'appartiens pas…

La voix était rauque et tremblotante. Kakashi eut dû mal à la reconnaître et pourtant c'était bel et bien celle d'Iruka.

_Tu ne m'as jamais appartenu… _

- Tu es libre Kakashi.

Kakashi eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing de l'estomac. Cette liberté signifiait la fin de quelque chose. Et il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Mais avait qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Iruka sortit de table et s'enferma dans sa chambre. (5)

**xxx **

Kakashi était resté un long moment sans bouger. Même s'il avait voulu, il en aurait été incapable. Pourtant il savait que s'il voulait arranger les choses, il devait se lever et aller voir Iruka.

Alors pourquoi ses jambes refusaient de le porter?

Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide le long de sa joue, il porta sa main près de son oeil visible et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il secoua la tête et retira son bandeau frontal pour sécher ses larmes.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pleuré? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

Il se leva serrant son bandeau dans la main droite et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il passa devant le miroir dans le hall, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son reflet. Son œil rouge contrastait avec celui de droit qui était plus sombre créant un drôle d'effet. Un effet hypnotique.

Mais pire que tout, il se trouvait idiot.

Il n'était même pas capable d'aller consoler la personne qu'il aimait et de lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

Il ne s'estomaquait plus de ses pensées. Il les avait acceptées. Il aimait Iruka, avec lui, il était bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais le pire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son comportement blessait Iruka. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il n'était vraiment pas un bon petit-ami…

Sa main monta doucement le long de son visage et ses doigts se posèrent le long du masque. D'un geste il le descendit jusqu'à son cou. Kakashi ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait, il suivait ses gestes dans son reflet. Il regarda la cicatrice de son oeil gauche qui lui descendait un peu plus bas que la pommette. C'était une longue cicatrice. Mais rien d'autre ne barrait son visage.

Il avait ses raisons s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais à Iruka, il pouvait lui montrer. Ce n'était pas qu'une aventure, c'était plus sérieux et il voulait recoller les morceaux. Kakashi ne savait même plus pourquoi il ne voulait pas montrer son visage à son amant. Enfin si, mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien à perdre vu qu'il l'avait déjà perdu…

De tout cœur, il espérait qu'il se trompait…

**xxx **

Iruka séchait pour la troisième fois ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler mais sans succès. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

_Pire qu'une madeleine… _

Il alla d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain et se rafraîchit le visage à grand coup d'eau. Il regarda un instant ses yeux rougies et gonflés dans le miroir.

_Tun'es qu'un imbécile, Iruka. Il ne tenait même pas à toi…_

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers. Il n'aurait jamais cru que rompre avec Kakashi lui ferait aussi mal. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le jounin avait prit une place importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Iruka soupira. Le ninja aux cheveux argent lui manquait déjà…

Le brun sursauta quand il sentit un poids affaisser le matelas du lit. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées déprimantes qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la personne rentrer ni même senti sa présence.

_Quel magnifique shinobi, bravo Iruka. Toujours aussi doué._

- Iruka…

Le chuunin se détendit quelque peu lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de l'intrus. Une minute… Que faisait Kakashi ici? N'était-il pas parti?

- Kakashi! Pourquoi es-tu encore ici? Demanda-t-il en se relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Iruka eut le souffle coupé.

Bien que la chambre fût plongée dans la pénombre, Iruka distinguait parfaitement les traits de son compagnon. Kakashi avait retiré son masque. Kakashi avait retiré son masque et son bandeau!

Hébété, Iruka cligna des yeux plusieurs fois (6) voulant s'assurer que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun approcha ses mains du visage de son compagnon. Du bout de doigts, il retraça les contours du visage en commença par son menton, puis il dessina le contour de ses lèvres. Kakashi ferma les yeux et laissa le laisse faire. Iruka effleurait ses joues et suivit avec son index sa vieille cicatrice. C'était comme de douces caresses, un contact agréable, chaud. Kakashi était bien. Il savait où était sa place. Elle était près de cet homme…

- Kakashi…

La voix qui l'appelait était douce et tremblait sous l'émotion. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard émerveillé d'Iruka. Il ne recula pas quand le brun s'approcha plus près de lui, et c'est avec hâte qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour qu'une langue avide puisse s'y glisser. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fermèrent les yeux. Pour la première fois, Iruka embrassait Kakashi sans artifice. Le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, le masque qui recouvrait son visage, tout ça étaient loin derrière eux.

Iruka s'éloigna quelque instant pour reprendre son souffle mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de répit. Le jounin posa directement ses lèvres contre celle de son amant cherchant à prendre possession de cette bouche. Mais le chuunin tenait bon, il résistait aux assauts de son compagnon et gardait la bouche fermée. Kakashi caressa de sa langue les douces lèvres d'Iruka, les mordilla de temps en temps en implorant l'entrée.

Un jeu. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux.

Et comme à chaque fois, Kakashi gagnait et le brun baissait les armes en s'offrant totalement à lui. Kakashi sentit Iruka sourire à travers le baiser et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou du jounin et le renversa sur lui tout en prenant de garde de ne pas briser le baiser. Ce dernier s'étala sur Iruka en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser complètement (7). La main de Kakashi se fit baladeuse et erra un moment sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Elle caressa avec douceur le torse musclé et descendit de plus en plus. La main se retrouva bloqué par une barrière de tissu. Elle remonta et se dépêcha de déboucler cette satanée ceinture.

Le souffla d'Iruka s'accéléra alors que la main avait réussit à se glisser dans son caleçon. Son esprit ce bloqua sur la caresse et il plongea la tête au creux du cou de Kakashi en arquant son dos. Il essaya de retenir un gémissement mais en vain.

_Toujours aussi doué..._

Mais ses pensées commençaient à devenir incohérentes. Il voulait rester cohérent. Il voulait savoir.

- Hum!

La bouche de Kakashi s'était posé contre son cou et commençait à aspirer doucement la peau, l'empêchant de formuler correctement sa question.

- Pourquoi… N'es-tu pas parti? Tu ne veux pas être libre?

Kakashi ressorti sa main du pantalon du brun et retira ses lèvres du cou d'Iruka. Le brun émit un borborygme qui ressemblait à un grognement mécontent. Le jounin regarda son compagnon dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas de cette liberté. Je veux rester avec toi.

La vision du visage de Kakashi était nouvelle pour Iruka, il avait du mal à s'y faire. Soudain, une constatation le frappa de plein fouet.

- Mais… Je t'ai contraint à montrer ton visage… Ça ressemblait à du chantage de gamin, je… Je suis nul…

- Cesse de dire des bêtises. Personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quoique ce soit.

- Kakashi…

- Te montrer mon visage ne me dérange pas.

Les yeux de Kakashi s'étaient adoucis et Iruka se sentit plus léger. Comme si on avait retiré un poids sur sa conscience.

Iruka serra Kakashi dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum. Iruka?

- Oui?

- La prochaine fois que tu m'en veux… Ne cuisine pas… C'est si bête de gâcher un bon gigot.

- …

- Et un si bon poulet…

- Comment sais-tu que c'était le menu d'origine ? Demanda Iruka surpris.

- J'ai un bon nez… Iruka-s_ensei_…

Iruka lui donna un léger coup sur la tête. Kakashi essayait d'étouffer son début de rire dans l'oreiller mais Iruka l'entendit. Il savait aussi que quand Kakashi l'appelait Iruka-sensei, c'était pour se moquer gentiment de lui.

- J'ai vu le désastre dans la poubelle…

- Baka! Protesta le professeur.

Le brun se redressa et changea les positions. Il était maintenant assis en califourchon sur le bas-ventre de Kakashi et se mit onduler doucement, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Lentement Iruka se pencha et vola un baiser papillon à son amant.

- Moi aussi, je veux rester avec toi… Murmura le chuunin d'une voix rauque.

Un début de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi et il prit possession des lèvres d'Iruka.

Ils savaient tout les deux ce que ça signifiait. C'était leur manière de dire «je t'aime». Ils camouflaient juste le sens de cette phrase. Un peu comme un code. Ils s'étaient compris et c'était ça le plus important.

Tous deux savaient que ce soir, leur relation avait fait un pas en avant. Ils avaient réussi à renforcer leurs liens alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se briser… C'étaient juste une question de confiance, de communication… et d'amour. (8)

Owari

Vous savez que normalement, aucun lime n'était prévu! Ces perso m'ont complètement menés à la baguette! Grommelle, grommelle Mais je me suis pas laissé faire. Point de lemon cette fois-ci, héhé.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu et si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review! Je ne mords pas;)

En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'univers de Naruto, les persos sont peut-être un peu OCC mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer ;

A plus:)

Sukida

Ps: Si vous vous demandez pourquoi 'Crescendo' comme titre et bien, j'ai pensé à la tension qui monte de plus en plus et puis je trouvais que le titre sonnait bien.

(0) Intro spécial, je sais ;

(1) Chez moi c'est comme ça, il suffit de tirer un bon coup sur une sorte de ficelle et l'essoreuse tourne tout de seule. Dès que le fil est complètement rentré, on retire sur la ficelle.

(2) Merci Web-Tricheur pour leurs excuses bidonnes dont certaines me font bien rire!

(3) L'auteur non plus. Y a comme qui dirait panne d'inspi…

(4) C'est la fille du propriétaire de Ichikaru, 'restaurant' préféré de Naruto grâce à leurs fabuleux ramens. Dans l'anime, on la voit dans l'épisode 101 par exemple ou dans le 168. En fait, on la voit dès que Naruto va manger des ramens;)

(5) J'ai été tenté d'arrêter cette fic ici mais je me suis non. C'est pas cool du tout comme fin!

(6) Un, deux, trois, tout le monde papillote des cils! Effet glamour garanti! Mdr.

(7) Plus y du muscle, plus c'est lourd, héhé w

(8) Guimauve à souhait! Mdr. J'aurais dû appliquer la règle des 3C. Confiance, communication et compréhension.


End file.
